Cutting tools as milling cutters, slotting cutters and saws have a plurality of cutting inserts retained on the peripheral surface of their tool body. The cutting inserts may have multiple cutting edges, and each insert me be indexable to use another cutting edge when a certain cutting edge is worn or damaged. The indexable cutting inserts may have two cutting edges, which are rotated relative to one another. The cutting tool body would have respective insert retaining portions suitable for receiving the indexable cutting inserts. Cutting inserts and cutting tools as described above are shown, for example, in DE1602795, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,020,944, 7,553,112, US2012/269588 and in WO2011/159119.